Adventures in the Milky Way
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: After being pulled out into space the turtles are going on a mission so secret they don't even know why they are doing it! They only know they are on a big adventure around their own galaxy, the Milky way.
1. Chapter 1, Another fine mess

Adventures in the Milky Way

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, this is a reupload, sense I didn't feel so satisfied with the first version. And second of all, for those who have read my other story 'Secondary mutation', this story dosen't have many references to it, so you dont have to worry about reading it, but you could if you want. If I feel nice today, sense I'm not on my best mood today, I might upload a second chapther today. Anyway, enough about me, and on with the story. Please review. **

Chapter 1, A new fine mess

"So what do you think they are up to?" Leonardo asked Donatello who laid flat on his stomach on the roof top, looking through a whole team was as close to the TCRI building as they could come without the Kraang notice anything. Leo stood beside Donnie but a little behind him, so he whouldn't distrub sat on the little house with a door that led up to the roof, and was apparently bored by the lack of action. Michealangelo sat beside him playing games on his T-Phone. It had been too quiet for too long at that building. At first Donnie didn't answer Leos quesition, but before Leo could ask him again, he removed the telescope from his eye and stood up.

"I'm not sure. It looks like they're doing something with the portal, but that..." He didn't get any longer. As he had talked he had turned around to face his brothers, but right in the middle of the sentence his brothers had started to snicker with their hands covering their mouths, well except Mikey, who laughed out loud. At first Donnie didn't understand, but after glancing at the window and seeing his reflection, and then he saw a black ring around one of his eyes, , the one he had used to look through the telescope, he understood. He immediately knew who it was who had done it.

"Very funny Mikey! Don't you have anything better to do than sneaking through my stuff?" He said as he pulled of his mask from his face and wiped of his eye while he talked. Mikey, who started to get a hold of himself and was now panting from all the laughing, said when he had calmed down a bit.

"Well, I could. But it wouldn't be so fun in our lives if I didn't pull a prank every once in a while. Right?" He grinned his usual grin and looked like ha was the greatest pranker in the world who had just done his greatest prank ever. Raph and Leo who also had started to calm down, looked at Donnie and Leo went over to him.

"What did you say Donnie? Something about the portal?" he said and looked at him with a serious look. Donnie took a breath and continued telling them what he had seen.

"Well, I did see some Kraangdroids over at the portal. But it didn't look like they where using it. But I don't know maybe they're going to use it. Or maybe they where just standing there." Leo nodded and signaled that it was time to head back to the shellraiser and discuss about what to do.

* * *

"Well what are we waiting for? I say we go in now, and take out that portal before they're using it to drag som new monstrosity into the city." Raph said when they all where back in the shellraiser, discussing, and or arguing

"Hey! I was a 'monstrosity' before! Could you ease up on the 'M' word please" Donnie said, clearly offended. Raph looked down into the ground a little embaressed. It wasn't such a long time before Donnie had been transformed into a monster by Stockmans and Shredders hand. They hadn't quite recovered from that event yet.

"Sorry. But anyway, let's go inside!" He didn't want to stay long at that subject, he still felt a little guilty about the whole monster transformation thingy.

"We can't just walk straight into the TCRI building! We need a plan!" Leo said. Donnie took a look at Mikey and they both knew what was going to happen.

"Leo, those Kraangbots are gonna mutate the whole planet, and you wanna waste time planning? We don't have that time!"

"And what if they capture us and use their mutagen on us? That's why we need a plan! To stop them from making things worse!" Donnie opend her mouth to tell at them to stop fight and get serious, but before he could, a bright light hit them. And in a second the brothers covered their ears, sense along with the light it was a deafening sound. It was a piercing, high sound, like an ultrasound, only loud enough for turtles to hear.

"What is going on? What's happening?" Mikey yelled.

"Probably the Kraang and a new one of their ships. I suggest we should stay in the car until further notice!" Leo screamed to be heared over the earbreaking sound.

"No, I don't like these small spaces!... I think we should be a lot safer outside!" Donnie yelled with a little trouble breathing. It was clearly due to his claustrophobia.

"Look, I'm in charge of you guys, and I say we stay inside the shellraiser! And that's that!" Leo answered with impatience in his voice.

"Great suggestion, Oh Fearless leader!" Raph bellowed with a clear hint of sarcasm in it. Leo, who had both hands over his ears couldn't slap him or hit him, looked at Raph and once again he screamed at his younger brother, although this time it was to make himself heard and usually it was because of frustration.

"Look, it's only leader, not 'fearless leader.' And I've got... total control... over the situation." He said, with pauses between some words, due to the noise that got louder and louder by the second.

"Yeah? Well that's great! Can't you tell us what is happening then?!" Donnie yelled both scared and panicked from his station. And then the light got so bright they had to close their eyes, and for a moment they completly lost track of up and down.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Donnie opened his eyes and looked around. Inside the shellraiser it didn't seem like it was any difference. But a natural scientist like he was he was to curious to resist the urge to look what was outside, if anything had happened outside. He made his way over to the door, and took a look outside. Almost immediately his jaw hit the floor. And he stack in his head again to get his brothers back to reality. He started with Leo, who had a tight grip on the steering wheel. When Donnie shook him, he carefully opened his eyes and looked up on his younger brother, who had already made his way over to Mikey shaking him, who at first let out a little yelp, and almost hit his brother on the mouth.

"What happened? Are we dead?" Mikey whispered a little scared and grabbed on to his oldest brothers arm. Leo looked at him and yanked back him arm.

"I really doubt that Mikey! Must have been some Kraang device or something that made us feel and hear all that we heard and felt." He whispered back and patted his youngest brothers shoulder in a comforting way. Donnie took a look at Raphs station and giggled a little bit. His older brother had both hands on his ears and had pulled up his legs so the knees was under his chin and had both eyes closed.

"Hey look. There we have someone who 'totally fearless.'" He whispered, mocking his brother by trying to mimic his voice when he said totally fearless. Mikey went over and patted his brothers shoulder, not so very carefully.

"Hey Raphie?" He said in a normal conversational tone. Raph flew up, almost to the roof and let out a high girly scream. When he saw his brothers and almost immediately trying to cover the scream in a cough.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Mikey said teasingly, but before Raph could smack him Donnie started talking.

"Guys? I think you should see this." He said and opened the doors to the shellraiser and stepped out. The others looked at each other and shrugged and all of them peeked out of the eyes went wide almost immediately. They where in a big white room, filled with all kind of strange things. In one corner there was something that looked like a giant hairdryer, with a giant round container and sticking out of the middle of the 'pond' it was a structure with a giant metal sticking up and out, and at the end of it there was something that looked at the bowl that was turned upside down. The design made it look like some giant hairdryer. At the middle of the room it was a big funnel looking thing with a keypad. And on the sides of the big room there was a few doors and at each door there was two buttons. And there was altogether four doors. At the one side of the room, there was a big keyboard with lots of buttons, levers and screens.

"Wow! What is this place?" Mikey said with astonishment. None of the other turtles knew what to answer. The other three stepped out and all of them started look around.

"Now guys remember, see but don't touch!" Leo said as they started too look around. But the disadvantage of having Mikey for a brother was that he was so... Mikey. He looked at everything but his brothers had slap his hand of every keypad, button and lever. When he for the sixth time tried to push a button Raph grabbed his hand and twisted it around.

"What part of 'do not touch' is it hard to understand?" He asked, starting to get really annoyed by his brother.

"I know but I'm so curious. I just can't hold myself." Mikey said to his defence and started to look at the giant keyboard.

"You don't say..." Raph said under his breath and started to look after Mikey, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. At the other side of the room Donnie had sat down on the platform on the giant hairdryer and leaned his head backwards against the giant container trying to calm his breathing.

"Hey, are you alright Donnie?" Donnie opened one eye and looked at Leo and tried to smile a little.

"Yeah... I just got a little nauseous. You know how I hate being cooped up in tight spots for to long." He said. Leo nodded, and made to ask another question, but before he could, Mikey said loud enough for the two turtles at the other side of the room.

"Hey, I wonder what this button do..." Donnie shot up from his sitting position, accidently hitting his head against the bowl-thingy above him. Rubbing his head both he and Leo made their way towards the giant keyboard where Mikey and Raph was. Raph tried to dash forward and grab his brother's hand and yank it away from the keyboard, but he was to late. The youngest had pushed a big blue button, and all of a sudden a giant window appeared right in front of the keyboard. If the turtles had been surprised before, when they got to this new place it was nothing compared to now, cause from the window they saw the planet Earth rotate around it's axis. For a few minutes there was nothing but complete silence, but then Leo couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Do you guys see what I see?"

"Wow" Donnie breathed, he couldn't come up with anything better to say. The picture he saw was so unexpected.

"It sure isn't Down Town, New York." Raph said with just as much astonishment as his brothers.

"We are in space? On real? But how?" Mikey said with a questingmark writen all over his face. Then a new voice started to speak.

"Travelers from planet Earth..."

**A/N: Well, what do you think. I hope I will update soon! If not, I'll see you when we meet! Bye bye! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2, Utrom

Adventures in the Milky Way

**A/N: Well here is a new chapter of Adventures in the Milky Way! Fot those who follow this story, I am sorry but I have been busy with my other story, 'The turtle who cried monster' so please excuse me, I will update as often as I can. And I will make it up to you by writing this chapter as long as I can! But I have been busy with living my life to! Yeah, you've got to do that do you know! So for those who have seen the 2k3 series may see what I have given this story from that series. Clue, it's similar to the Kraang. So, with the story, and enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2, Utrom

"Travelers from planet Earth..." That voice sounded again and it made all the turtles look in all directions possible. But there wasn't anyone in the room exept them. But the lights had gone out and wasn't easy to see anything in the room anymore.

"Over here..." The voice said again, and on a little table at the wall there was a little monitor, in the size of a computer screen. On the screen there was a lot of lights and some sort of of picture of a human-like creature. The turtles looked at each other before making their way over to the monitor. For a few seconds they just stood there and waited, but then the voice started talking again.

" Travelers from planet Earth, welcome on board. You are, as you might already have guessed, in Space. If you look out of the window, you'll see we are passing right over Europe." All of the turtles looked out of the window and saw, with astonishment, Europe pass outside the window. All eyes wided as they looked. So it was really true, they where in Space?

"Oh my god..." It was all the turtles could say, but before they even finished the sentence, the voice spoke again.

"I am sorry I can not welcome you in person. This is a recorded message, and will only be shown once, so you'll be wise to listen. First, who am I? I can only tell you I am not from earth. And that I don't really look like this. But I think it is a fitting form, so you'll see me like this, if you accept my offer. And you can call me Utrom. And second, why are you here? Well, you four have been choosen to go out on a mission in Space. A very important, difficult and secret mission. If you accept, you'll learn how to drive this ship and go to worlds, no one on earth has ever heard of." All of a sudden an explosion was heard and the turtles turned to the direction it came from. Mikey had, without anyone noticing, sneaked down to one of the bigger contraptions on the floor and it had exploded in his face. But luckily it didn't seemed harmed, and neither did Mikey.

"Whoa... Smoke!" Raph said and was surprised to say anything else.

"What happned?" Leo said, a little stern since Mikey had been told not to touch anything.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked worried, and Mikey nodded and stood from floor, since he had fallen to floor in surprise when it had exploded.

"Another important thing is, not to touch, open or do anything with machines, buttons and contraptions, before you have learned what it is and what it does." Utrom said, and this time more stern than he had been before.

"Yeah? Well thanks for the info, Utrom dude." Mikey said and made his way back to the monitor, only to be slapped on the head by Raph.

"So I give you the opportunity to see the Universe. But I can't force you! Later you will vote for what you want to do. Go home, or Space adventure through the Milky Way.

"Um, excuse me, Utrom, but the Space is really big, and between the each star it takes the light four years to travell from start to star! Not to mention the distance between planet and planet! It'll take eight months just to get to Mars from here! How are we gonna manage to go from planet to planet through the galaxy! That will take forever!" Donnie said a little questioning with frowned eyebrows.

"You might wonder how you will do it. Well, it's one very simple way. Black holes. If you go through black holes, it will be like taking a shorter way to next planet. A much shorther way. How you will do that, you will learn if you accept this offer."

"Hm, black holes. Well that's a new way travelling." Donnie muttered. Raph and Mikey could barely stay still, so exited where they.

"Well I know I wanna go out in Space. And I know you are gonna need me on different planets. With the monsters and aliens." Raph said, and crossed his arms while he spoke.

"Yeah, me too. I want to fight aliens and monsters too. " Mikey said jumping up and down in excitement. Donnie smiled and seemed to think about something. Leo noticed the look and recognised the facial expression on his brothers face and interferred immediately.

"This is crazy! You can't mean you're actually listening to that thing?!" He almost screamed and looked at all of his younger brothers one by one.

"Of course we do! Don't you?" Raph said and looked his brother right in the eye. Leo looked at his brothers again and shooked his head while he did.

"We can't go out in Space! What would Splinter say if we don't come home after patrol!?" He said both scared and upset about his brothers behavior. Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey just sighed and leaned his head backwards, so was looking up in the ceiling. Donnie just stared at his brother and looked like he was going to say something. But Utrom cut him to it.

"One more thing before you vote. I understand if you have family and friends you need to call every once in a while. So they know you are okay. Well you can. On the control panel, you'll see some devices, about an inch long. If you plug them into your cell phones, you'll be able to call anyone on Earth! Just like an ordinary phone call." The turtles turned to the control panel and there it was four little devices, very similar to USB sticks, all in four diffrent colors. One in blue, one in red, one in purple and one in orange. Just like the maks of the turles.

"That is all I'm gonna say for now. We'll meet here in one hour, to vote. If you vote 'Yes' there will be Space adventure, but if you vote 'No' I will put you back on earth and erase your memories. The choice is up to you. I'll see you in one hour." And with that the monitor went black and the lights turned on again. At first nothing was said, but then Leo started talking.

"Yeah, well, you guys. This whole thing about voting, I mean, is it such a good idea? To go out in Space I mean? Can't we make so that the oldest of us decides..." But that's when Mikey had had enough of Leos bossing around.

"Leo, we've just entered the outer space! And been given the opportunity to go through the Milky Way in a real space ship and go on a real adventure! That's a thing no turtle has ever done before! And you want to pass that up? Because you want to go home to father, are you serious!?

"Yes I am serious! And I say that we shall..." But Raph didn't want to listen to what Leo had to sat.

"Look Hero-boy, We've allready heard what you think. The question now is what we others think, right?" He said so close to Leos face, his beak practically touched Leos.

"Yes, and I think we should walk around and see how looks here, if we might be here for a few weeks." Donnie said and both Mikey and Raph nodded to that and the three of them walked down from the platform and started to look around. Leo just stood there and stared.

"Hey come on, what's so bad about our nice old Earth? Arrgh..." He groaned and just followed his brothers. The control panel was on a platform that went over half the room. And on the space between the control panel and the edge of the platform, two slots opened and two plastic inflatable couches got up out of nowhere and a little table in the shape of a triangle. All four turtles looked at the new living room and started to look at it. One the little table there was a little remote. And from the ceiling, a Tv was lowered. Donnie went over to his oldest brother and grabbed the remote as he walked over to him, and put an arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Here take this remote, and watch some Tv, and we'll be right back." He said and led his brother over to the couch. Leo sat down on one of the couches and watched as his brothers looked at his brothers as they looked at all strange machines and contraptions.

"Just don't touch anything!" Leo screamed to them and in unison his brothers answered.

"We won't!" Leo sighed and started to look at all channels on the Tv.

* * *

Meanwhile other brothers looked at all strange things in the room. Raph started to look at the machine that looked like a big funnel. Over it, it was some kind of upside down funnel and on one side there was a keypad.

"Hey Donnie! What do you think this is?" He called to his brother, who came over and looked at it over and under and on the keypad, where his gaze stopped and he looked at all of the buttons, one by one. Mikey had also walked over to them and looked at the contraption with caution.

"I say it's a turtle blaster, dude. Be careful with that thing." Raph looked at his little brother. Had he just heared Mikey say 'be careful'? That was new.

"It's neither turtle or blaster. I think it has something to do with food. Look at the buttons. This one has and egg on it, this one has an apple and that one a sheep. I think it's something that makes food. Somehow..." Donnie said as he raised from his sitting position in front of the keypad. The others also took a look at the keypad and saw that Donnie was right. Every button had something to do with food. Mikey was about to touch one of them, but Raph slapped his hand away. Donnie made his way over to the thing that looked like a hairdryer. He looked at the some blue green stuff that was inside the big container and looked at the big upside down bowl-thingy.

"What is this, some kind of super hairdryer or something?" He said while he looked. Raph came over and looked at the goo.

"Well if it is, this is the hairgel." He said and laughed a bit and Donnie smiled at his brothers comment. Mikey bent down to look at a display with a few buttons on it. "Should I try to push something?" He made a move to press a button, but Donnie grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, Shell-for-brains! This thing could be some particle exulator that can fry your brain! We look, but don't touch!" With that he let go. And then he started to look at the doors on one side of the room. In front of one of them he stopped and Raph caught up with him and looked at a little keypad with only two buttons. He looked at Donnie with a questioning look on his face. Donnie shrugged.

"Maybe some kind of elevator?" He said, a little unsure.

"Do you think so? That there are more than one floor on this ship." Raph asked and looked at the buttons again.

"No doubt! There can't just be this room in the whole ship. Then it wouldn't be much of a ship if you ask me." Mikey also looked at the buttons and his fingers literally itched, so big was the urge to push a button.

"Aw, come on! We have to push something!" He said and pushed one of them before his brothers could stop him. The door went up, very slow but it went up. When it had gone up the whole way, the brothers could see helmets, some kind of back packs and some kind of special made gear. Instead of having armpads, kneepads, waistbands and their ordinary weapons, it was some kind of special armpads, for only one arm, special kind of wrappings for the feet and some special kind of weapons. A pair of sais, but instead of steel it had lasers too, and they changed with the press of button, a pair nunchucks with extendible chain and grabbings made of pure steel, a pair of katanas that also had lasers and not only steel and also had a button that made them switch between steel and laser and a bô staff that could fold into a much smaller piece and could fit in the belt. And it too had a button, but that made it longer than it was when it was folded out.

"Crazy cool. Our weapons got an upgrade." Instinctively the brothers hands flew to their weapons, only to find them missing.

"Utrom has made our weapons much cooler!" Raph cried out in glee and grabbed new sais and tried them. Mikey grabbed his nunchucks and started swing them. Donnie took a look at the gear, the weapons and the space stuff, but his thoughts where somewhere else.

"It seems they have decided what they will vote for, and Leo has definitely decided! So my vote will be the determining vote. But I don't know. I mean, I wont be able to invent and tinker with stuff here. I do have the Shellraiser, but that's not much. And I think it'll be more dangerous to fly through black holes, then fight the Foot clan down on Earth. But still, to go out on places no turtle or man for that matter has ever been to before! That's a once in a life time opportunity. Question is, should I take it, or leave it?" He thought while the hour met it's end and it was time to vote.

* * *

"Well, then it's time to vote. The ones who wants to got on Space adventure press the green button, the ones who are against it press red button. If it would be a tie, and the result would be 2-2, then against will win, and I will put you down on Earth, immediately. So you need three votes, for the Space adventure to begin. Now, vote." Utrom said a little while later. On the table where the monitor stood was now one big green button and one big red button. At first no one made a move to vote, but then Mikey pushed himself through his brothers and made his way up to the table.

"Micheal-Skywalker-Angelo is not going to pass up the opportunity to go into space!" He said and pressed green button. A little sound of a rising tone then some softer drums. Then it was Leos turn to vote. He walked up to the table and seemed a little tense.

"I don't think going into Space is good idea guys, and Master Splinter is going to worrying himself to death, so I say no." And with that he pressed the red button. A horn soundeffect let out just as he pressed the button. Then Raph stepped up to the table. He also looked like he knew what he wanted.

"Well, if it is a adventure, then I'm up for it! Count me in." He said as he pressed the green button, and that sound from before let out. Then everyone was looking at Donnie.

"Oh man... Now it's my vote! And I still don't know." He said a little stressed and looked like he didn't want to vote at all. Leo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"But you're a smart turtle right?" He said and tried to get Donnie to vote for going back. But Raph was there in the fraction of a second, and grabbed his other arm.

"Yeah, so you'll choose the adventure, right?" He said and gave his brother a little shove so he stumbled forward and stood in front of the table.

"Okay, here goes." He said, mostly to himself and started to push one button, but Leo was there and tried again to convince his brother.

"You don't want to get stuck in Space, billions of lightyears from your lab, right?" He said and then Donnie was going to press red. But Raph tried to.

"You'll never get a chance like this in your lap." And Donnies finger moved again. But then then the argument began between Raph and Leo.

"No lab in Space!"

"No adventure in your lab!"

"No lab in Space!"

"No adventure in your lab!" Donnie looked from button to button just getting a more and more harder time to decide. And the screaming wasn't helping.

"Stop! Can I think for myself, please?" He said after a little while and looked back to the buttons. The Mikey started talking.

"Wouldn't you know it? The geek dosen't have the guts to do it!" And then Donnie decided and pressed green, just as the ship began to shake and and through the window they saw a big asteroid heading their way.

"_Warning! Warning! Asteroidwarning!" _A computervoice said and as the asteroid was heading closer and closer Mikey, Donnie and Raph ran to the control panel and tried to steer the ship out of the way.

"Mikey found a manual!" Donnie screamed.

"We dont have time to read to whole book, we have to chance!" Raph screamed over the voice that warned for the asteroid.

"_Warning! Warning! Asteroidwarning!" _

"We get it!" Mikey screamed to the computer. Raph tried to pull and drag in a lever but it whouldn't budge! And the asteroid kept getting closer to them.

"Donnie, the lever is stuck, what am I gonna do?!" He was almost panicking. Donnie kept looking for a button and found on and pressed it. Then the whole ship flew above the asteroid. The turtles fell to the ground and All of the teens where panting from the excitement and tried to grab a hold of the situation. Raph then raised a hand towards Donnie.

"Nice move Donnie!" He said and Donnie raised his hand to and met Raphs high three.

"Nice Move Raph!" He said back to his brother.

"Dude, how did you know you that was the button you had to press?" Mikey asked in astonishment. Donnie shocked his head while laughing a little bit.

"I have no idea. I just did. That's my instincts you know, to act. It's the same on Earth." Leo raised from the floor where he had fallen.

"Okay guys, you got what you wanted? 'Excitement and adventure.' Come on, let's press this red one so we get home, as soon as possible." He said. But when he tried to push it nothing happened. Donnie went over to him.

"Leo, I think it's to late now." He said and laid his hand on Leos shoulder. Leo realised that and stopped pressing, but then the monitor started to sound again, and all lights went out again.

"Travelers from planet Earth, congratulations, because you have succeded in the emergency. And I aslo congratulate you for a few weeks in outer Space. I'm sorry for your brother, but may even you can learn to like Space." Leo scoffed, but his brothers hushed on him and turned back to the monitor.

"Now I want to remind you of that this is a recorded message, and can not be listened to again. And now, let us begin with a little informaion of what you will do."

**A/N: So what did you think. I hope you like it, because i offered a great sunny day, and a chance to go swiming with my dad for this, so I really hope you like it. SO is there anything I can do better? Is there anything you want to hear? It will not be to exciting for a while, but soon it will. Now my brain is all fried, so I out for today. Until my next update, T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3, The mission

Adventures in the Milky Way

**A/N: Okay, here I am. I was recently working on a oneshot called '_A fallen brother_' in case you want to read it. Things will get more interesting now, and soon there will be the first planet, perhaps even next chapter. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3, The mission

* * *

"I understand you must wonder what most of you have voted yes for. And I will explain. Well most of it, for as I said before, it is a very secret mission." Utrom continued his speech and none of the turles had the nerve to interrupt him. After all, this could be important. Even Leo seemed interested.

"But you can know this: You will travel through space and land on diffrent planets. There you will collect diffrent lifeforms. That is, animals, plants and hybrids. That you will put in the cupboard that you will find in the airlock. The gear and weapons you found in one of the moduls will help you on your trip. The wristband will protect you with a thin atmosphere of oxygen, but it wont last forever. After a certain time the air will go out and you wont be able to breath on the certain planet. So you have to be careful with them! I hope that is understood, cause if they broke, you will not get new ones! As of the other gear you will use it one special planets or on the ship. That will be explained later." As he spoke diffrent pictures flyed over the display and showed what gear he meant and what machine he meant.

"The weapons will be used only on planets if necessary, and not on the ship! If you want to train you can do that in one of the four moduls that you have on board. In one of them, there is a kitchen, but I do not think it will be used often, but I tell you about that later, and if you press one of the buttons on the keypad on the side of the door there will be a bathroom. In the one you have already found there will be necessary equipment for each planet you visit. In the third one you will find the training room I was talking about and in the last one you will find things you entertain yourselfs with, cause travelling between planet to planet will take long time." The turtles looked at each other. What had they gotten themselfes into?

"Driving a space ship is very difficult, but you will get all the knowledge you need, burned into your cerebral cortex via the truth-percolator. After that, you will do a minor test on the control panel." The machine he called the truth-percolator flyed over the display and it was the machine that looked like a giant hair dryer. So that's what it was a machine with knowledge.

"But before you start your training I want to make one thing very clear. You space onboard is in this room! This ship a lot bigger, but the door in the back of the room, can not be opened, if you don't have my approval! On this ship, I am the highest in command!Is that understood?" The turtles nodded and understood.

"But you will have all you need in this room. For example, the carbon processor, that will give you all the food you will need. Well then, time to start! Meeting at the truth-percolator, in thirty minutes." And with that the screen went blank and the lights turned on again. For a few seconds, the turtles just stood there and tried to understand what was going to happen next.

"Okay... What will we do now? Just wait?" Leo asked and started to sound a little less grumpy.

"Knowledge burned into the celebral cortex? That sounds a little painful." Mikey said and rubbed his head. Raph looked at him and immediately took the chance to tease him once more.

"What's the matter 'Skyturtle?' Are you scared?" Mikey looked at him in anger and started to defend himself.

"No way! I'm just a little... careful. That's a totally diffrent thing!" He said firmly, and Raph just snickered at him. Donnie was looking at his brothers, and stepped in between them before a bigger fight started.

"And I think we should look at that new gear, and see what we have to have onboard, you know, the pads and all that stuff, before we start to mixture with that thingumajig." And the others agreed on that. They walked over to the module and out on the new pads, foot wrapings and the breathing device that Utrom had talked about.

"What do you think Utrom is? I mean, is he like a big pile of goo or what is he?" Leo asked and the others stopped for a second to think. Raph slowly shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe he is some kind of giant monster walking around somewhere in this ship and let us do his hunting for us. I mean, we are gonna look for animals and such things on other plantes. Maybe we are send out there to do his hunting for him. So he can eat them all and eat us while he is at it." As he ended his sentence his voice got a little darker more threateningly, as he sneaked up behind Leo and jumped out from behind his back and made him jump, by doing angry animal sounds, and then laughed at his older brothers scared reaction. Leo shook his head and laughed at his younger brother playing around. Donnie just rolled his eyes, then looked like he had realised something and ran over to the control panel. But he came back only a few seconds later, and pulled out his T-phone. In his hand was one of the those small little devices Utrom had mentioned before.

"We'd better call Master Splinter, so he won't be so worried about us when we don't come home tonight." He said as he plugged the little device into the phone and then called up April and put it on speaker. The others looked at each other and realised they had forgotten about both the devices and their father. After a few seconds April picked up her phone and she sounded worried. Really worried.

"Guys? Are you alright? Where are?" They looked at each other and tried to come up with a good lie, but realised they couldn't fool April and Master Splinter for a few weeks. So what was the point in trying.

"Erh, we're kind of, out in, *gulp* outer space." Leo confessed, and for a few seconds it was quiet on the other end. Then they heard Splinters voice.

"What do you mean, out in space? What trouble have you four gotten yourselfs into this time?" He sounded a little stern, but they could hear the worry in his voice. The hurried to explain everything. That they got beamed up by an alien, that they where sent on a mission and what was going to happen as they knew. Splinter was quiet and for a moment they thought he didn't belive them, cause after all, it did sound like had gotten crazy, but then he answered them a lot more worried then stern.

"Just promise me one thing my sons, be careful. I do not want to loose my family again." The others sighed and looked at each other and nodded to each other. They understood what he meant.

"We will be careful Sensei, don't worry." Raph said and with that they hung up and looked at the time. It was almost time to go to the truth-percolator. They put on the last of the equipment and then ran over to the truth-percolator.

* * *

First Mikey was the one to sit down on the platform then a little fight between him and Raph started.

"What if somwthing goes wrong and either of you go crazy." Donnie said, a little more to himself then the others, but his brothers heard him and started to think over it. Then Raph flew up and dragged Donnie over to the machine and made Mikey move. Then he forced Donnie down on the platform.

"You go first. You're already smart, so it won't be much diffrence." He said, and first Donnie looked like he wanted to put up a fight, but didn't.

"Okay. I count down to zero." He said and Leo put a finger on the button that Utrom had showed that they would push to start the machine.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0." Donnie counted and when he was down to zero, Leo pushed the button. The upside down bowl-thingy lighted up and Donnie started to jerk and twist in almost every direction. But it only lasted a few seconds and then he panted two seconds. Then he looked really excited.

"I know everything!" At first the others didn't look to convinced, but when Donnie started to rabble things so fast they hardly heard any of it, they understood it worked. Then the fight began between who was going to sit next. First Raph went, then Mikey and at last Leo. Then the test started. There where four seats at the control panel and they decided to sit like this. Leftmost Leo, then Raph, then Donnie and then Mikey. Then the test started. They where supposed to learn how to stear, navigate and such, and after learning that they messed around and did loops and twirls and all kind of fun things. After a while when they where done, they set course for the closest black hole and activated the auto pilot. And then they walked around the ship and looked for something to do.

"Now, what do we do? Sit here on our butts and wait to get to that black hole?" Raph asked and looked into the roof, as if he expected to find something there to do. Mikey looked at the couches and the table at them. Then he saw a little drawer and opened it and looked at was there. And it was a sight for sore eyes.

"Guys! We have movies!" He screamed and the others ran over to him. Donnie took up the movies from the drawer and looked at them.

"They're old tv shows for kids. From at least the 20th century." He said and looked at the title of them.

"Better than nothing. What series are there?" Leo asked and Donnie looked at them again and as said each name he laid sai movie on the table.

"'_The Animals of Farthing Wood'_, '_The famous five' and 'Tom and Jerry'_" He said and they all looked at the covers for the DVD's. Raph picked up one of them and read the description the back of the cover.

"_The Animals of Farthing Wood_, The animals are forced to flee from their homes when humans start to use up their forest to build cities, houses and while doing that the animals have no food or water and they start to head towards the _white deer park_. Hm, sounds interesting enough." He said and put the cover back down on the table. Leo smiled and took up another cover, and read the description for it.

"_The famous five_,Follow the four children Julien, Dick, Anne and Georgina and their dog Timmy on adventures during their vactions from school, from finding treasures to find robbers. Hm, sounds good to me." He said and put it down again. And Mikey picked up the last one and read about that movie.

"_Tom and Jerry_ Is about the relationship between one cat and one mouse. The cat who always trie to catch the mouse and how mouse escape the cats claws. Hehe, sounds fun! And it's animated too." Mikey said excited and the others laughed at him.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Donnie asked, and they decided that they would watch 'the famous five' first and the others some other day. Donnie picked up the cover and read about the episode.

"When the siblings Julian, Dick and Anne find out they are going to Kirin over the summer to visit there cousin Georgina they at first find it hard to reach her, but later become closer, when strange things are happening on an island not far from their house. When they hear about a treasure the fight against greedy people start and the question is, who is going to get the gold?" The others found it exciting and they started watching.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Okay, in about teen minutes we will get to out first black hole. I suggest you'd better get back to those bunks the others where bringing out, but can you look at the engines one more time so they are prepared for it, Leo? We wouldn't want an unexpected surprise right?" Leo nodded and pushed a few buttons. He let out a little laugh.

"This is amazing. A few days ago I drove the shellraiser, and now I'm sitting at the control panel of a real spaceship, it's just amazing!" He said and laughed little more. Donnie laughed to and looked at his brother.

"I know. Do you think that Raph is upset about the test?" Before the black hole where this close Utrom had showed up and told them about the results from their previous test, and he had made Donnie captain, since he had better knowledge than the others. Leo thought for a second then shook his head

"I don't think so. I mean, he's not really one for calculation and such. And you'll do great, I know it." Donnie smiled and then pushed a few buttons and asked a new question.

"How do you it goes for Raph and Mikey bringing out the bunks? It's pretty quiet out there." Leo thought for a second before he responded.

"Well, I haven't heard either of them scream at the other so it's probably going pretty good." Then they heard a crash and then Raph screamed, allthough they couldn't make out what he was screaming. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I spoke to soon." Donnie looked at the time again and then to Leo.

"Go and help the others, I'll stay here and continue to prepare for the black hole, and when I say so, you have to lay in you bunks and close the doors." Leo nodded and ran to the back of the room and helped Raph and Mikey pull out the bunks. Then they laid down in them and closed the doors. There they waited for Donnie to go into the black hole. Then all of a sudden the whole ship started to shake and it was hard to lay still. Donnie was holding on to the lever that steered the ship and and then right before the moment he should, he stretched out his arm and his hand landed on a big yellow button that was supposed to help the ship not to get ripped apart. But it shook so much and almost missed it, but he managed to press it right on time and then it shook so much and it went so fast he almost fell out of his chair, and he probably would have if there wasn't a seat belt one the chair. When it finally stopped he took a few seconds to catch his breath. Then he remembered his brothers.

"Guys! Are you alive?" He screamed as they climbed out of their bunks. They where quite dizzy and shooken up by the event.

"That felt like being pressed through a keyhole." Leo muttered and rested his hand and his head, trying to regain his balance.

"What can you expect from someone who's never driven anything before." Raph grumbled and helped Mikey from falling over when he accidently walked into the carbon processor and he shook his head trying to regain clear sight.

"I feel like I've beem inside a washing machine." He sighed. Then they heard Donnie from the control panel.

"Guys! You have to see this! It's amazing!" It was something in his voice that made them run over to him as fast as they could, and what they saw took their breath away.

**A/N: Oh, where have the turtles gone now? You'll find out soon, at least I hope so. I'm sorry if it went a little fast on the end, but I was tired and wanted get it done. I have to find insperation to this new chapter and such. I have one other story to work on. So those who want another chapter, well, have patience. Any way. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!**


	4. Autors note

**Adventures in the Milky Way **

**Autors note! **

**Okay, for those of you who read this story I want to tell you I will put this story on ice for a while. Since it's not one of my most popular stories I want to have more time to think about how to continue it. **

**But don't worry, I will not stop writing. That's also a reason I will stop writing this for a time. I have a new story on my mind I want to give my energy to. It's because I think this new story will have more readers than this one. But if you really want a new chapter for this story, don't feel shy to ask me for one.**


End file.
